


Epílogo de un hombre olvidado

by Lunalaef



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalaef/pseuds/Lunalaef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prólogo: Por cinco años esperó el instante en que el cosmos de su alumno aflorara, ¿pero así era como había imaginado la explosión? ¿Cómo un torbellino caótico que anuncia una titánica revolución y que por momentos, de tanta energía liberada de golpe, amenaza con extinguirse y terminar en nada?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epílogo de un hombre olvidado

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya ©Masami Kurumada/Toei animation/Shueisha

* * *

 

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

 

Su calzado parece tener alas. Sus piernas se esfuerzan como jamás lo han hecho para acortar la distancia que lo separa de su hogar. Nunca se imaginó que al regresar de una misión tan intrascendente, fuera precisamente esa sensación quien saldría a recibirle.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha esperado por ella en secreto, con la misma emoción expectante del niño que presencia el momento en que la oruga se vuelve crisálida y que no aparta la vista con la esperanza de verla surgir hecha mariposa? Cinco años, se responde. Cinco años aguardando el instante en que la explosión del cosmos de su alumno lo sacuda repentinamente, remedando el legendario Big Bang que dio origen al Universo.

¿Era así cómo hubiese sentido al Universo recién nacido, de haber estado presente en su concepción? ¿Cómo un mar turbulento, cuyas olas se encrespan fluctuando entre lo magnánimo y lo nimio; un torbellino caótico que anuncia una titánica revolución y que por momentos, de tanta energía liberada de golpe, amenaza con extinguirse y terminar en nada?

¿Fue así su propio despertar?

Camus no puede recordarlo. La incertidumbre termina por hacerle un hueco en el pecho.

 _¡Aguanta, ya casi llego!_ , exhorta al aprendiz en sus pensamientos, un clamor desesperado que busca más bien su propio alivio que la tranquilidad de alguien que no puede oírle.

 _Le está dando un ataque, uno bastante grave_ , traiciona su raciocinio. _Sabías que no lo lograría; ese muchacho era demasiado suave para contener el poder que sus superiores esperaban obtuviera. Correr es inútil, va a morir de todas formas por mucha prisa que te des._

Aprieta los dientes. Por primera vez intenta dar cese a la corriente de sus pensamientos; pero por falta de práctica no lo logra, y estos siguen torturándole con perspectivas cada vez más funestas.

Surca las playas siberianas a largas zancadas, guiándose por el instinto más que con la vista. Las noches del invierno ruso son casi impenetrables; carecen de auroras boreales pendiendo del cielo para iluminar los senderos que el caminante puede transitar sin temor a tropezarse.

El borde del acantilado se acerca. Se arroja al vacío en caída libre hacia las rocas que se abren paso, cual colmillos de fauces monstruosas, entre la placa congelada que cubre la superficie del mar. Mientras desciende, con el viento gélido silbándole en los oídos y tirándole hacia arriba de los cabellos hasta el punto en que casi se los arranca de raíz, logra ver una grieta oscura a lo lejos, partiendo a la mitad el hielo con tal profundidad que puede apreciar los letales fluidos de sus entrañas. _Eso no estaba ahí cuando me fui_ , recuerda. Sus pies al fin hacen contacto con la piedra, con la misma suavidad en que lo habría hecho una pluma, y después, vueltos pistones los músculos de sus piernas, lo impulsan hacia adelante para seguir con su carrera.

Camus recorre los costados de la grieta. De cerca ya no le parece tal;  la superficie aflora como si hubiera sufrido el impacto de una lluvia de meteoritos dispuestos en perfecta línea recta. El hombre apura sus pasos: ha escuchado un grito; después, el sonido de un trueno que se extiende con el eco.

—¡¡ISAAAAAC!! ¡¡ISAAAAAC!!

Hyoga estrella sus puños contra el hielo, acompañando sus golpes de esos alaridos desgarradores y desesperados. Su expresión —el cabello revuelto, los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta en un permanente gemido de angustia— es la imagen misma de la demencia.

Camus frena su carrera. Contempla el proceder de su alumno con los labios entreabiertos, sintiendo el hormigueante escalofrío del horror escalando hasta su rostro. Lentamente, su vista navega por los alrededores en busca del dueño del nombre, pero no se lo topa por ningún sitio. Al final, sus ojos se posan en la zanja que cava su aprendiz y observan las aguas agitarse como lenguas, envolviendo con avidez los trozos de hielo que rozan su superficie.

Camus traga grueso. La imagen de Isaac engullido de igual modo por esas malditas asalta su imaginación.

¡Horrida visión! Sus párpados le velan los ojos ante su afán de apartarla. Tensa también la mandíbula: pretende formar una reja con sus dientes para mantener en su interior el suspiro de pesadumbre que pugna por escapársele.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos son inútiles y la exhalación pone en aviso a Hyoga. La expresión de locura que desfiguraba su rostro se torna desvalida. Sus piernas tiemblan, pero logra obligarlas a andar hacia su maestro a paso lento y titubeante. Camus abre los ojos y lo ve acercársele con los brazos por delante, trémulos los labios. Se le antoja compararlo con un condenado de pie en el patíbulo, extendiendo los brazos hacia la muchedumbre para provocar misericordia y una posible absolución. ¿A qué le temes, Hyoga? ¿Es que acaso has matado a Isaac? ¿Lo empujaste dentro del abismo que has cavado con tus propias manos?

—M-maestro… Maestro, Isaac… él… —lo escucha justificarse.

Boquea, trata de escupir la verdad que se le ha atorado en la garganta. Sus manos se enganchan en los hombros de su mentor, en busca de un apoyo que mantenga su cuerpo en pie, pues ya le amenaza con las nieblas de la inconsciencia si no le concede un respiro. ¡No, aún no! Antes debe de decirle a Camus, avisarle que…

Camus espera. Ni se digna en sujetar su cuerpo fatigado, ni le facilita con interrogatorios la explicación que quiere darle. Una sombra oscura vela su rostro, concediéndole a su figura la fría indiferencia de la piedra. El único vestigio que convence a Hyoga de que está ante un ser de carne y hueso y no frente a una estatua, es la vitalidad que prestan un par de alfileres titilando ahí donde deberían ir unos ojos castaños.

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede fingir que no le importa!_ , grita su cerviz, instándole a hundirle los dedos aún con más fuerza y a sacudirle los hombros para a ver si así lo obliga a movilizarle.

—¡Maestro, tiene que ayudarlo! ¡Isaac… él ha…! —su informe muere otra vez en la punta de su lengua. Desesperado, clava en Camus una mirada suplicante, de la cual brotan dos lagrimones que terminan por surcarle las mejillas—. Intenté nadar hacia el barco en que descansa mi madre, pero las corrientes me atraparon… —logra obligarse a decir—… Y entonces Isaac, él…

“Las corrientes”. Las palabras de Hyoga calan muy hondo en Camus, quien al fin entiende todo. Observa el dorso de las manos que le aprietan los hombros con flaqueante firmeza. Están en carne viva de tanto que Hyoga estrelló sus nudillos contra el hielo, haciendo uso de un cosmos inestable que a veces le sirvió como escudo y otras no. A través de los brazos, siente los músculos del muchacho estremecerse, quejumbrosos, amenazando con colapsarse. Sus palmas, febriles, irradian una energía calorífica, semejante a la que hierve en los pechos de sus hermanos de oro, allá en la lejana Grecia.

—¿Lo que quieres decirme es que Isaac ha caído al agua y la corriente terminó por arrastrarle? —sugiere al fin. Pero lo suelta de una manera tan impersonal, que Hyoga no puede eludir la garra que se cierra en su garganta—. Hyoga —continua Camus—, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo estás intentado rescatarle?

—Yo… y-yo… —su voz se volvió un murmullo.

 _Se niega a responderme_. Camus no lo obliga a continuar, entiende que el mutismo de Hyoga se debe al miedo de aceptar el inminente deceso de su compañero. Aunque su alumno no sea capaz de darle una explicación, sabe, a juzgar por el daño que se ha hecho así mismo, que Isaac lleva horas perdido en ese mar congelado. Ni el más capacitado de los Caballeros podría aspirar a sobrevivir en semejantes condiciones.

Sus ojos se cierran, su cabeza se inclina: esos son los únicos signos que se permite para expresar su abatimiento.

—¡No! —la cabeza de Hyoga se agita de derecha a izquierda —¡NO, MAESTRO, NO PUEDE ABANDONARLO! ¡Tiene que hacer algo, él lo hizo por mí! ¡Todo fue por mi culpa! ¡Ayúdelo, por favor! ¡Ayúdelo!

Ese intenso reclamo logra mermar lo que le resta de energía. Hyoga termina por desplomarse a los pies de su Maestro, con los últimos vestigios de su súplica muriendo en los labios.

Ahogándose en sollozos se abraza al cuerpo de su Maestro, cuyo abrigo no tarda en empapar con sus lágrimas. Lo sabe, lo sabe bien: Isaac murió por su necedad, por su incapacidad de conformarse con la compañía de quien aún respira y camina. _Has ofrendado la vida de tu amigo en el altar de tu madre muerta_ , parece decir la inercia de Camus, _¿Y bien? ¿Ha valido la pena?_

Gime, pero no replica. Rogar está de más: Camus jamás ha emprendido causas que sabe de antemano perdidas.  

Camus también lo sabe. Sabe que los accidentes ocurren siempre y que un aprendiz está expuesto a morir a cada minuto de su entrenamiento. Sabe que las casualidades no existen, que todo responde a una causa y a un efecto, y que el destino de Isaac, por mucho que le pese, estaba escrito en las estrellas desde el momento en que nació.

Si era así, si lo sabía y se suponía que lo aceptaba, ¿entonces por qué sentía ese vacío lacerante en el pecho, ese ahogo en su garganta, ese escozor en sus cuencas? ¿Por qué debe batallar con la urgencia de apartar de sí a Hyoga y atañerle su culpa a gritos hasta desgarrarse la garganta? ¿Por qué le niega el consuelo a un muchacho de posar una mano en su hombro, llevarlo a casa, curar sus heridas y tratar de confortarle con la lógica aplastante de las Parcas?

¿Por qué tuvo que ser Isaac y no Hyoga?

Camus cae en cuenta de su blasfemia, él no es quién para cuestionar las decisiones de los dioses. En Grecia, hasta el irreverente Milo le reprochaba su falta de fe. ¿Sería aquel el castigo que le merece su perseverante indiferencia?

Buscando su propio consuelo, dirige sus los ojos en la dirección que sabe se alza el Monte Olimpo, morada de los dioses, y eleva una plegaria.

_Por favor, Atenea, si es que de verdad existes, ayúdame a aceptar este designio para que yo pueda guiar, sin rencores ni prejuicios, a este muchacho que el destino ha decidido favorecer._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
